Unexpected
by WritingWithLove
Summary: It's so fun and unexpected that neither one of them care to remember that their supposed to be enemies, going after the same guy. KaPam, AU Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've read a little Office Fanfiction before, but I've dreamed about this ship for so long that I had to write it. Maybe it was just a dwelling plot bunny, I don't know. Just read, and be prepared for a story that isn't all about Jim and Pam. Slash, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Office, no copyright infringement is intended.**

Pam looked up, for the fifth time in ten minutes, noting the way Karen cleared her throat, trying to get Jim's attention.

Noting how Jim ignored her, pretended not to notice. How callous of him. If _she_ began clearing her throat he would look up.

_A-hem_. Pam took the second to pronounce her scratchy throat, using her peripheral vision to watch Jim turn towards her desk. See? He didn't ignore _her_.

At the same time, it was mean. Pam knew that he was conflicted, stuck, trapped, but then again he had no right to use Karen like this. He didn't have to right to destroy her, one 'a-hem' at a time. No matter how much Pam loved him, he didn't have the right.

Karen was gorgeous. She was kind and had a great sense of humor, added funny comments and made Pam smile. She was just like Jim. That was why the two of them would never work out, never fit together. They were so damn alike.

Pam didn't even quite deny it even more, she wasn't in love with Jim like she used to be. Before Karen came. Before he tried his best to ignore her. Before she realized that she might just not have it in her to love him anymore. He'd caused so much disarray in her life that she wasn't sure if she could handle it anymore.

She returned to her sketch, this one of Kelly and Ryan. They were making out, him grabbing her ass like he always did. Pam wasn't strange, for sketching them in these intimate moments, she just needed something fresh to draw. Something raw, different, crazy.

Something unexpected.

But her life was just boring and monotonous, a familiar yet unsatisfying routine that she longed to screw up, smash, twist. She wanted to change her lifestyle.

Too bad she wasn't quite sure how to, not yet. She needed something that not only let her drown her sorrows in, but surprised her parents. Hell, she needed to surprise herself.

She hadn't had sex since a month before the wedding was scheduled to be. She told Roy that they should wait until the wedding night, and he reluctantly agreed, after she told him he could jerk off any time he wanted to.

Nobody ever saw her and think that she would hunger for it, need it, crave it, but she did. She was a woman, she did womanly things, she did get aroused.

Believe it or not, Pam Beesly was a woman.

The whole sex thing hadn't really gotten to her yet, but she was starting to feel the effects. After about ten years of almost constant sex, she was feeling a little deprived. And Roy hadn't even been that satisfying, in all those years.

She found herself thinking of the birthday party they were throwing that night, for Kevin. He was bummed that Stacey couldn't come because of a work convention, so she and Karen were teaming up again to throw another party filled with booze. This time, Angela didn't even try to compete. Instead she had them make sure there was sparkling cider there for her, too.

She liked the booze at the work place. It was such a fun thing, those fruity little drinks that Kelly mixed up, but they were supposed to be found at bars, parties. Not work. It was strange for Pam to see two very different things clashing like that, yet it was amusing. Tonight, she vowed to get plastered at this party.

XXXX

"Do you want to do this, or not?" Karen's voice was stern, yet shaky and nervous. Jim stared at the floor before bringing his gaze to meet hers.

"No." He sighed, finally admitting to Karen that he couldn't do this, this relationship, anymore. Karen stood there for a second, before turning around and grabbing a cup of red punch right from Pam's hands. She downed it and smiled at Kelly, silently asking her for more.

"And more liquor this time." She turned her head back to Pam, giggling.

"You took my drink. I wanted that! I was almost to the second drink!" Pam slurred her words, letting her fingers grip Karen's shoulder for support. Karen laughed.

"You should lay off the punch, there, Beesly. I think you've had enough." Pam's easy-going, alcohol-induced smile turned into a full glare.

"No." She was about to pound her fist on the table before Kelly quickly handed both of them new glasses. Pam clumsily pushed her cup into Karen's.

"To us!" She giggled before downing it.

"Fuck men!" Karen downed hers too, noting the difference in taste from the last drink she'd had. She directed her eyes to Kelly's, silently questioning.

"I stopped adding that much alcohol to Pam's a long time ago." Karen smiled slightly, watching the auburn-haired girl stumble over and try to give everyone a hug.

"Is she always this affectionate when she gets tipsy?" Karen asked.

"Oh, yeah. At The Dundies Ceremony last year she kissed Jim, right on the lips! He was just holding her chair out for her and bam! She kisses him!" Kelly laughed at the memory. Surprisingly, Karen kept up her level smile.

"Wow. She should get home soon." Karen didn't want Pam to get in any trouble, and by the way she was hanging on the lamp, it would happen soon.

"You can take her home, if you want." Kelly faced her attention to Ryan, now bored with the conversation. Karen was still smiling.

Pam had never looked so undeniably gorgeous. Her hair fell around her shoulders, perfectly, her eyes bright from the booze. She looked good with the fair complexion, better than if she was tan. Yeah, she was really pretty. That sad part was that she looked like she hadn't been told that in a really long time. Ten, eleven years, maybe? Karen made a mental note to tell her sometime. "Pam, you look really pretty today." Yeah, she would tell her one of these days.

"Pam? Pam! You should get home. I'll drive you." She gently took her hand, pulling Pam off of Stanley and leading her towards the elevator.

"'Bye, everyone! Love you guys!" Pam yelled. Karen laughed more while everyone waved, saying goodbyes.

The SUV was clean, smelled nice. Pam was the third overly-intoxicated person to get a ride home in this car. The first was Karen's sister, after her brother's wedding, the third was Jim, after that one night at the office, and here was little miss third, who now looked distraught.

Karen paused before starting the car, frowning at Pam.

"What's wrong?" She lays a hand on Pam's knee, anything to make her look her way, but she seems to have completely switched personalities, confusing Karen.

"Pam?" she frowns even more at the sniffles, and finds herself getting teary-eyed when she sees Pam's tears.

"I so sick of it, you know? I hate that damn apartment, it's so friggin' empty!" She's sobbing, and the only thing Karen can do it put her hand over her shoulders and listen to her cry.

"Don't worry, Pam. You'll find a way to fill up that apartment." It's the only thing she can say, because she can't even imagine how many times she's been in this position before. The drunk-sobbing-don't-wanna-be-lonely-position.

"No, I won't! Look at me! I'm to small to fill it up!" She's crying harder, but soon Karen can hear giggles surfacing.

"What?" And then soon, Karen's laughing too, amused at the turn of events.

"That doesn't even make sense, does it?" Then, while still sitting in the Dunder-Mifflin parking lot, all they can do it laugh and hold on to each other. It's so sad and funny and unpredictable, what's going to happen, that they can't help but release the emotions bubbling up inside them with giggles.

Then, before either of them knows what happening, Their kissing, right on the lips, and neither one of them knows who started this whole 'let's kiss' thing, but its so nice and soft and sweet and unexpected that neither one of them stop.

Pam hadn't slept with someone in a house that she didn't co-own in years. She hadn't slept with anyone other than Roy in seven, since there was that one time in college when they broke up for about a month, and she slept with a guy from her art class. Ricardo. He was Hispanic.

And she had never slept with girl. She didn't really know what it was like, to do this with someone who was feminine and soft, thin, as delicate as she was.

But that night, she learned exactly when it was like to do all of those things.

* * *

** If you're capable of reading his, then I think it's pretty sad that you can't just tell me how I did. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha, okay, I got no reviews for the first chapter, even though I got some hits, and all I can really say is**_** what the hell.**_** Please, tell me how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, or NBC...**

Pam rolled over, slowly waking to the feel of something tickling her right cheek.

Dark, silky hair was splayed out next to her, some of the ends making contact with her face. Wait, what?

She turned her to gaze to the body next to her, the comforter covering both of them. Karen. Karen.

_Karen_. This wasn't her house. _This wasn't her house_. Karen was beside her. In bed.

She was suddenly aware of the familiar feel of cottonmouth, which she always got as a part of her hangovers. She needed coffee.

She let her legs drop shakily onto the hardwood floor, stumbling towards what she thought, no,_ remembered_ was the kitchen. Boxes laid on the floor, her jacket was draped over the arm of the sofa. Oh, God.

The cupboards had been fully stocked, Pam easily found some Maxwell House coffee and turned on the Coffeemate.

The night came back to her in a rush. Punch, lots of it, at the office. Kevin's birthday. Karen. Karen yelling... Karen yelling at Jim. Pam sobbing, getting a ride home, Karen kissing her. Wait, her kissing Karen. No... she couldn't even recollect who had initiated the kissing part.

Soon, they were at Karen's apartment, kissing more, in her bed, clothes gone, both feeling good and Pam really drunk. Jesus, she'd gotten drunk and became a lesbian over night.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps behind her, whipping her head to see Karen blinking lazily.

"Coffee?" Pam tried her best to smile, despite last night's memories.

"Yeah." Karen sighed, taking a seat on the chair closest to her. Pam came over, handing her a steaming cup.

"I think we both know what happened," Pam said. Karen looked back up, nodding. Pam continued.

"Yeah, and I just, I don't know if you want to forget, or..." She trailed off, tears developing in the corners of her eyes, no longer shining. Karen set down her coffee, standing up and putting an arm around Pam.

"This is so fucked up, isn't it? I mean, I wasn't even that drunk and you, you were totally over the edge and then we started kissing. Who kissed who?" Karen was near hysterical now, shaking just as much as Pam was. Pam shook her head.

"I don't know." Karen pulled away, hands pulling at her hair.

"I should have stopped it. I was way more sober than you, it wasn't your fault." Pam looked up, emotions making her chest hurt.

"I don't even want to think now. How about we both skip work? What time is it, anyways?" The shades were all drawn, so it was unnaturally dark in the apartment, a gray film keeping everything from sticking out vividly. That's okay, Pam thought. I have a hangover.

Karen looked at the clock on the stove. "It's noon."

Pam sighed, holding on to the counter, thinking up a plan.

"Got any good movies?"

XXXX

"Okay, so we've watched The Breakfast Club and The Princess Bride. Any other favorites, Beesly?"

Pam held her chin, thinking hard. "Ummm... well, a year ago we played this game, Desert Island. I was supposed to choose my five favorite movies to bring to a deserted island. I never got to pick my favorite..." She stared guiltily at the floor. Karen reached over, pinching her knee.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Tell me what the movie was, silly. I have tons of them!"

"Fine. I really like, um, Forrest Gump?" It came out sounding like a question, but Karen just smiled.

"I love that one. It still manages to make me laugh and cry every time." She was the guilty looking one now, giggling anyways.

"Same here. It's Tom Hank's best movie, no doubt." After Pam said that, Karen smiled.

"Let's watch."

As they settled into their blankets, getting ready for another two and a half hours of movie-watching, Karen uneasily spoke up.

"So... desert island. Sounds like something Jim would think up." Pam took her attention away form the movie, staring deep into Karen's eyes.

"Yeah. He did. We were supposed to pick five DVDs, I never got to pick my all-time favorite." Pam stared at the carpeting, noting the funny little swirls and a few stretched threads. The silence made her ears throb.

Karen reached up, oh-so-gently brushing a piece of hair out of Pam's eyes. It was the one curl that never actually behaved itself, the one that sometimes fell in the way while she was typing and ruined her finger's rhythm. Yeah, that curl.

Karen's hands were so soft, touching her forehead and in some funny little way, it made Pam feel beautiful.

This time, she couldn't blame alcohol, or heartbreak, or anything else, for that matter. She could only blame the fact that she wanted, needed, had never before felt this way about, Karen.

This time, Karen couldn't say it was because Pam was the one little tiny piece of Jim, and that was why she was doing this. She couldn't say that she felt bad for Pam, she could say anything. She could only say that she had never desired anyone this badly.

They didn't talk, not when Karen stood up and took Pam's hand, leading her into the bedroom. They didn't utter a sound when they both began to take off their clothes, how did this go with a girl? They had managed the night before, but they were both feeling a little hazy about that night.

They didn't get crazy, it was slowly coming to them. When they laid on Karen's soft bed, the thick comforter, they didn't leap onto each other and make passionate love. Instead they took the other in, just staring.

XXXX

Pam closed her eyes. Karen's hand traced the line of her breasts, not fast and light enough to tickle but not enough to make her move back. It was the lightness of her touch and slowness of her tracing to bring out a little moan. Pam leaned in, giving her a warm kiss, the one that made her heat up between her legs and toes shiver.

Karen felt the throbbing, she wanted, wanted, wanted. She needed this, soon. She wondered, who would tell Jim? _Would_ they tell Jim? Would it all just blow over in a day or two, dismissed as a stupid stunt the two pulled because they were feeling a little crazy?

No, she thought. While they both moaned and moved through their climaxes, which felt different than anything they had ever felt in their entire lives, they both knew.

Would he even _want _to know?

Okay, now is time for you guys to click the little review button and tell me how this chapter went...any time now!

**Really. You aren't going to review? Shame.**


End file.
